His True Destiny
by Tarafina
Summary: She was his destiny. :Chloe/Oliver:


**Title**: His True Destiny  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #7 - Destiny  
**Summary**: _She_ was his destiny.

**_His True Destiny  
_**-1/1-

_She _was his true destiny.

On this day, standing where he was, he knew that everything he believed, all that he'd fought for and trained himself to do, it was in fact just the path leading him to his true destiny. She'd call him sentimental, tease him as she tipped her head to one side and grinned at him, rolling her eyes like he was just doing it to make feel good. Like it was just another "I love you," in many. But it wasn't; he truly believed it. He believed that all those moments in his life, good and bad, had all been leading up to this; right here and now.

He stood in his black tux, his heart beating so loud in his chest he swore the guests around him could hear it. He didn't look to see; his eyes set on her up ahead, a vision in white. And that beaming grin of hers was staring at him, glowing along with the sheen of her green eyes. She walked too slow he decided. He kept his hand clasped over his wrist in front of him, licking his lips and swallowing tightly. He couldn't believe this day had really come, that she was still walking toward him. That of all the times involving death and life, fighting and peace, this day had finally greeted him on a beautiful July afternoon, the sun guiding her steps closer and closer to him, to their future.

He didn't hear Clark as he congratulated him from his side or even really feel the clap on the back Ray gave him. His full and entire attention was on _her_. Lois and Lana had already taken their place on the other side, holding their bouquets and grinning at their friend as she walked along, arm wrapped in Bart's as he escorted her toward him. Impulse grinned, whispering something to her, likely an offer to skip them off to some deserted island and ditch the fancy garb. She simply laughed, a lone, happy tear escaping down her cheek, her eyes still set ahead, connected to his.

Five years ago, he had no idea this was where his life was leading. He saw death and destruction ahead of him; a life filled with fighting for good, of losing those he loved and hoping next time might be better, of continuing on in the war for justice, against that of evil that seemed to replenish itself so easily. All those years ago, he let go of a woman he'd loved but couldn't trust and reminded himself that true love couldn't really be real or at least it wasn't for him. He was destined for a life of loneliness; of a hero whose only companion was his bow and arrow and the swell of his heart each time he did what he felt was right. But while it continued to be a driving force in his life, it wasn't _all _of his life.

_She _was.

Working along next to him, never letting the darkness swallow him, fighting it off with her inner strength, the glow she carried so close to her heart. Healing him, with and without her powers. Picking him up, brushing him off, pushing him back into the fight and cheering him all the way. Donning her own suit, learning the moves as quick as she could, fighting next to him, raising her fist up high in the name of honor and justice. Her mind, her heart, her entire soul; bound together with his for all eternity. She wasn't just a cheerleader to heroes, but a hero in her own right. And when the day came to a close, he went home to her more often than night, finding one day that when she wasn't there, he missed her. And he rectified that as soon as he possibly could, getting the, "Never gonna happen, Leather Boy," when he asked for a date. But did he give up? Of course not. He pursued her until she finally gave in, let him into her heart and found maybe she did see something with him. Until they were never apart, never two separate entities again. They were each other and they liked it that way.

It was a rocky road at times; he'd seen her die, had her bring him back, watched as her cold, lifeless body lay still and somber until she finally arose, gasping for air and reaching for him in fear and gratitude. And he watched her fight and fall, lose that inner light of hers a few times, only to find it once more and rejuvenate her spirit until she was back up and fighting harder than she ever had before. They stood tall; together. Just like now, where they would vow to stay standing until death do them part.

And finally she was there, right in front of him, her hand slipping into his, their fingers threading. She passed her flowers back to Lois; he couldn't remember what they were called or even what color they were. Usually a man who took in everything in one glance, who remembered the most minute of details, he couldn't remember anything or see anything except her. Her and her fair skin, flushed lightly with the heat of the mid-summer temperature in their backyard. Her green eyes that were still filled with tears, ringed red and glittering with happiness. Her lips, a pale pink, untouched by lipstick, curved up in that grin she always gave him when she was experiencing the closest thing to utter euphoria.

He grinned back, just as large and free and happy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Oliver Jonas Queen and Chloe Ann Sullivan in holy matrimony..."

_She _was his true destiny.


End file.
